


Evil Author Day (#1) - Ready As I'll Ever Be

by Rosa Blythe (Writing_Bearifficly)



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: EAD, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2019, Gen, Not Beta Read, first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Bearifficly/pseuds/Rosa%20Blythe
Summary: Evil Author Day 2019.When Aunt Arctic is kidnapped, the EPF finds themselves absorbed in a case that goes deeper than they'd imagine.





	Evil Author Day (#1) - Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Author Day is when an author shares something about their WIP, whether it's a description, excerpt...
> 
> The catch? _There are no guarantees about anything of this project._ This excerpt may be heavily edited when I post _Ready As I'll Ever Be_. It may be cut all together. _Ready As I'll Ever Be_ may never even see the light of day. If it does, who knows when? Not me!
> 
> And so now, my dear readers, I can torment you.
> 
> (also I've never done this before so uh cookies?)

**October 28, 2005**

The PSA was in something of a state of turmoil. The Anniversary Party had passed with relatively no incident… at the party, at least.

The one active mission, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter.

A pair of agents were sent to Mount Blizzard to investigate some strange readings that G had picked up. That was on October 22, 2005.

On October 24, only one of the agents came back, reporting that the mission failed.

Nobody was quite sure what happened on Mount Blizzard. The agent refused to talk about it, and the report was transferred directly to the Director, so there was nothing anyone could learn. All they could do was offer support, but there was little support to be offered with no one knowing what happened to the other agent.

This drove Guy a little crazy, he would admit. He definitely wasn’t the comforting type of agent - leave that to Trixie, his partner for his last few missions. She definitely was the comforting type. But nonetheless, he did try to offer support, but it did not seem to be getting through.

Guy sighed as he sat down on his sofa. He wanted to be able to do something for Agent Titan Fox, he really did, but there was only so much to be done. At any rate, he could try to help find his partner. And find out what happened to her. Guy know that Agent Titan Fox and his partner were close, closer than most agents, but he also knew that there was nothing he could do. Not unless he was assigned to the case, but the odds of that happening were basically nonexistent.

_ Riiiiing. Riiiiing. _

The sound of his agent phone ringing snapped Guy out of his thoughts. He slipped it out of his pocket and answered it. “Hello, Agent Snowfall Wings.”

...yeah, he needed to look into a better code name. There was a reason why everyone just called him either Agent or Guy. Hopefully he figured out a new name before someone inevitably signed up under the code name Agent.

“Hello, Agent,” G’s voice said on the phone. “Please report to HQ. We need your expertise on a top secret mission.”

“On my way,” Guy said. “Over.” He hung up and got up from his seat. After straightening his tie, he left his igloo and headed toward the Sport Shop.

When he arrived, he saw G waiting by one of the two doors on the right wall of HQ. The inventor looked a little worries about something, Guy noticed as he walked up to him.

“Thank you for coming, Agent,” G said, and opened the door. “Please, come inside.”

Guy nodded and stepped through the door, absently noting that he had never gone through this particular door before. It led to an office, where a small cluster of agents sat in fold-up chairs that had been placed facing a desk. All but one of the chairs was occupied, and it did not take much for Guy to assume that was his seat, and that he was supposed to sit down.

So sit down he did, absently noting that he was sitting next to nobody he knew the code name of, despite having seen them around HQ before.

“Thank you all for coming,” G said, sitting in the chair behind the desk. “We have an interesting case that we’ll need all of you to solve. I assume you’ve all heard of what happened during the Anniversary Party?”

Most of everyone nodded, Guy included. One of the penguins sitting next to him seemed a little confused, but ultimately decided that he would figure out what happened soon enough.

Guy wasn’t sure if it was foolish not to ask, or wise to not broach the sensitive matter.

“Good,” G said. “This mission is highly classified and comes straight from the Director. Nobody is to know of it, beyond the people in this room. Is that clear?”

Everyone nodded again. Well, almost everyone. A pink penguin raised her flipper.

“Um, sorry, but… Titan Fox isn’t here. Is he as well not to know about this mission?”

“That is correct,” G said. “The Director wants to find out what, specifically, happened on Mount Blizzard before providing any major updates to the rest of the PSA, including to Titan Fox. In my opinion, this could go wrong in a variety of ways, but I do trust that the Director knows what they’re doing.”

“I see.” From the tone in her voice, the agent also saw a million ways the Director’s decision could go wrong. Guy also saw it.

Still, just like G, he had faith in the Director, and that they knew what they were doing.

“This mission, and the ones that will inevitably follow, combined form what we are calling Operation: Sand Citadel,” G continued. “I am sure you can figure out why.”

Guy nodded, feeling something of a stab upon hearing the operation name. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few agents flat out right wince. The one agent who was not up to speed looked a little confused, like he was trying to figure out what the name had to do with the operation.

Maybe it was foolish not to ask.

G cleared his throat, probably to break the tension raised by the operation name reveal. “Throughout the island, I have installed satellites. These satellites help keep agents in contact no matter where they are, and help function another something I’m working on… but that’s classified.” He shook his head, probably trying to refocus. “These satellites can most likely be used to find the agent phone of the agent lost up on Mount Blizzard. Doing so will help us find her. The Director informed me that she is not the kind of penguin to leave her possessions behind, so wherever her phone is, she will be as well.”

“So she’s just missing?” the pink penguin from earlier asked. “And not… you know…”

G let out a small sigh. “I’m not certain,” he admitted. “The Director did not tell me what happened to her. We can only hope she is merely missing.”

Guy took a deep breath to calm his nerves. They were going to track down an agent who was definitely missing in action, and who may or may not even be alive.

No wonder why the operation was highly classified and nobody was to know about it. This was definitely a high risk mission, and an overly intense one at that.

“With that all out of the way,” G said, “here are your orders.”


End file.
